Federation of Napanee
The Nationalist Republic of Napanee or Nationalist Napanee is a historical nation that existed from 1010 to 1038 and capitulated after the War of Aggression of 1038. The ruling party from the rise and fall of the country was the Ultrantionalists. Rise to Power Nationalist Napanee's rise to power was the result of a large movement to unite the natural born Napanese population against those who migrated or seeked refuge within the country and become a more independent and rather isolated nation to the rest of the world after an attack purported by a foreign terrorist organization killed nearly all of the Napanese Members of Parliament in the House of Commons and all but on of the Prime Ministers Cabinet in the Chain of Command. The Prime Minister was also killed in the attack and was immediately succeeded by the Designated Survivor, Vladmir Vorshevsky, on that night the attack was perpetrated. Vorshevsky was originally the Minister of Natural Resources and was immediately sworn in as Prime Minister following the confirmation of the death of the previous Prime Minister. Over time, his political ideology shifted and eventually when he ran for reelection, he officially became the candidate for the new Ultranationalist party which is currently the opposition in modern day Napanee. War of Aggression In 1038, the new Prime Minister, Tate Lee of the Ultranationalist Party, took office and effectively ruined the country. His first act as Prime Minister after nearly a week in office was an invasion of the Empire of Eduardo city of San Eduardo and effectively annexed it from the rest of the country. The goal of the invasion was to force the surrender of Emperor Alonzo I, the reigning dictator in Eduardo at the time. Napanee was very keen on his surrender or step down without intervention due the human rights violations that had been happening in Eduardo, but the peaceful option failed and Prime Minister Lee ran out of patience. While occupying San Eduardo, it was found out that the initial invasion happened so easily because it had started as an unapproved UN Aid mission to San Eduardo. After the UN general assembly brought this up in a summit, it was ruled that Napanee would have to mothball 1/2 of their Naval Fleet and pull out of San Eduardo immediately and entirely. Napanee failed to comply and as a result, the United Nations ordered a blockade on the Slava River that restricted movement of Naval Ships from the largest naval base in the world. It is an unknown if it was an order from the Prime Minister or a rouge captain, but one Napanese naval warship open fired on a Nasconyan ship that was the first to arrive at the blockade. This resulted in the Economic Cooperation Union effectively declaring war upon Napanee and the invasion of Zurikk began. A Napanese warship stationed in Balun, the capital of the ECU immediately open fired upon the building which housed most of the essential staff of the Union. As of now, Nationalist Napanee lost the war and capitulated after Prime Minister Lee had vanished. It is unknown if former Prime Minister Lee is deceased or still alive and in hiding though there have been reports of him still being alive and walking around like a regular pedestrian as well as eating lunch at cafes among St. James and other cities within Napanee, even one reported sighting in the Nasconyan city of Naharis. Final Result After capitulation, the United Nations divided the land that Napanee had occupied into four new countries bearing the same name as each other. The northern most division being the Republic of North Napanee, which is as of 1040, land occupied by the relatively new Addar. The center north most division was the Republic of Napanee, which was reunited along with South Napanee, the southern most division and Central Napanee, the center southern division. After a Federal Government was reestablished, the new Federation of Napanee was awarded with the ability to purchase South Napanee, which was under the protection of Iagua under orders of the UN and was also awarded half of the Republic of Napanee, which was a protectorate of Nasconya under orders of the UN. Today, Napanee is reunited with a progressive majority government and consists of four provinces, Akimbo (South Napanee), Corodana (Central Napanee), Morway - which was formerly its own independent country up until 1036 and had also been a Nasconyan Realm - and Haylands (1/2 Republic of Napanee). Category:Historical Countries